The invention relates generally to cushioning and padding constructions and the component cells used therein for use in a wide array of applications and devices such as therapeutic devices, cushions, safety equipment and body protective equipment. As part of providing a cushion or pad construction for these uses continuance cells are typically provided. They are filled with media, such as gas, air or a liquid, or other substrate, or combination thereof to provide the needed method for whatever devise that shall employ the technology.
Clearly, there is a demand and a need for a new and novel platform technology that can provide a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance. This is far superior to the static devices of the prior art. Such a technology of the given invention has applications in many different fields, in many different utilities, devices and methods. Currently, this new and unique technology of the given invention is not applied.
There has been a number of attempts in the prior art to address the aforementioned needs. For instance, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,283, issued to Jacobson, et al on Aug. 25, 1987 teaches a “Mattress, Which Conforms To Body Profile.” This is a prior art mattress that includes “embodiments that contain flexible airtight chambers at least two of which are interconnected to allow the transfer of air or liquid. Interconnected chambers are positioned and dimensioned to conform to and support the natural curves of a reclining body.” This prior art air mattress is inflatable by one method a motor and only a release valve will decrease the total volume of static air pressure when operated by a consumer.
The interconnections of air chambers are not present for a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance, but rather only for design to fill the air mattress with a static pressure resistance to conform to the different parts of some of the human anatomy. Certainly, in this prior art device there are no interactions between primary and secondary active or passive continuance of a heterogeneous or heterogeneous group family cells. In view of the limitations of the above mattress, there is a need for a more interactive pressure resistance device.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,963, issued to Lynn D. Larson on May 4, 1999 is illustrated a second example of prior art in, “Adjustable Support Cervical Pillow”. In this patent there is a static pressure resistance. In this prior art reference airflow is not a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance. Its method is only employed to fill the pillows one chamber with a fixed or static amount of air to adjust the height of the pillow to match the needs of the operator during sleep.
Therefore, motor-driven static air pressure is inserted into one bladder, in the “Adjustable Support Cervical Pillow”, from a metal cylinder tank located at the top of the pillow. This is to fill the bladder with a static pressure resistance to correctly align the user's head and neck in only a side lying position. Air pressure can be removed or added by the operator by control of an air compressor motor attached to a metal air reservoir tank. This is only to provide an adjusted height to the device to match the dimensions in size of the operator while lying in a side position. There is no continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance, between primary or secondary active cells and passive cells, of a homogeneous or heterogeneous group family cell. This embodiment is merely an air-compressed tank and an air bladder and its method is much like the inflation and deflation of a helium balloon by an air compression tank and motor. These two previous patents do not provide the utility, device and method, which dynamically transfer media, air, gas, liquid or other substrate or mixture thereof, by a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance. Therefore cell flow technology remains novel and unique.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,241, issued to Marvin, et al, on Jun. 15, 2010 provides for a “Shoe Having An Inflatable Bladder”. This utility, device and method uses operator motion and or multiple pump embodiments to inflate multiple connected bladders in a running shoe with a static amount of air pressure.
It gives the consumer some similar utility such as support and comfort. However, it lacks the utility device and method of cell flow technology, which illustrates the need for such a technology. In the Marvin et al, the device “Shoe Having An Inflatable Bladder”, as exampled, there is again not a dynamic transfer of media air, gas liquid, or other substrate or mixture thereof, by a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance, between interlocking and interactive, congruent or differently shaped, same or differently capable primary and secondary passive cells and active cells of a homogeneous or heterogeneous family cell. It is only a series of strategically placed bladders interconnected by valves in order to uniformly fill said bladders with static air pressure. Although, there are several options to fill the multitude of bladders with a static air pressure, user motion, and several hand pump designs, the utility device and method is very different than that of the present invention.
The utility, device and method of Marvin, et al, fills the bladders with a constant, equal and even air pressure which the user may determine. Its utility, device and method does not to allow dynamic transfer of media, air, gas, liquid, or other substrate of mixture thereof, by a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance between continuance cells of a family cell. Therefore, there is a need for a new interactive pressure resistance utility, device and method to provide such a function.
Still further, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,092; issued to Pope on Mar. 11, 2003 for a “Fitting And Comfort System With Inflatable Liner For Helmet” describes an “inflatable liner for a helmet. The liner has a first elongated cell and a second elongated cell extending substantially parallel to the first elongated cell. Passages extend through the first divider to permit air to pass between the first and second cells during an impact event. The second elongated cell is divided into separate sub cells and a single air inlet is provided for introducing air into the liner.” In this embodiment, the utility, device and method is apparently to allow a predetermined amount of static air pressure to transfer from one chamber of equal size and pressure to another chamber of equal size and pressure upon an impact event above the tolerance of the predetermined pressure of the inflated bladders.
It appears to offer some attributes such as improved comfort, fit, and within this particular product it is a lighter material, thus more functional. There appears to be one or more valves to aid in the task of static air inflation and a pressure pump is provided to inflate the connected bladders together and equally fill them simultaneously. However, in reality since the two or more bladders have equal pressure and equal finite volume it is not conceived that this utility, device and method would allow for a transfer of air between the bladders. Rather this utility, device and method is only a static filled air bladder, divided into segments and sections. It is clear, it does not resemble a continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance such as the platform technology of cell flow technology.
It is an air cushion to replace other cushioning material of which certainly would be heavier in a helmet and thus less functional and desirable. There is no utility, device and method to transfer pressure resistance between primary and secondary passive cells and active cells, of a homogeneous or heterogeneous family cell. Further, any continuance of air in the utility, device and method of “Fitting And Comfort System With Inflatable Liner For Helmet” that may in fact appear after a proposed impact event seems to have the ability of only a cushion and not a shock absorber, due to an equal volume of static air pressure within the multiple bladder's within the helmet, or insert.
This utility, device, and method is separate, distinct and inferior to cell flow technology of the present invention, as are the previous aforementioned patents discussed above. All of the above mentioned patents lack the utility, device and method of the structure of cell flow technology and function of decreased pressure resistance volume capability of the active and passive cells, (unequal volume capacity), greater external pressure of the active cell, (an elastomeric advantage), the dynamic transfer of air, gas, liquid, or other substrate or media or mixture thereof by operator force motorized, mechanical, or computerized, or the ability to dynamically transfer media upon the release of the cause of the resistance, on an active or passive cell and last any combination of the above, that will perform the needed task of continuously variable, and renewable, continuance of pressure resistance, that shall have the attendant advantage, to cause interactivity between the continuance cells.
Certainly, it is conceived that such cell flow technology will be a unique and a distinctly new and improved utility, device and method for the aforementioned helmet liner or helmet and other above cited patents. It is clear these prior patents are distinctly different and apart from cell flow technology's, utility, device and method. Cell flow technology clearly remains special, unique and novel in comparison to the mentioned prior art.
In view of the foregoing cited patents, there is a need for a new and improved interactive platform technology with a new utility, device and method that can solve the aforementioned problems and failures associated with above discussed prior art devices.